


Oasis

by percivals



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, fluff with some humor but my humors kinda random and spotty so maybe not that humorous, havent read winters turning in a few years so probably am not good at writing winter, i HATE to use this tag but, in a non sexual way, in a universe where arc 3 doesnt happen and winter/qibli stay at jade mountain, in the future, picks up after DoD w out the epilogue, trans winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percivals/pseuds/percivals
Summary: Winter opens up. Qibli is his oasis.





	Oasis

Everyone was recovering. The war between the IceWings and NightWings, right outside Jade Mountain, had scarred a majority of the dragonets. The memories of the War of SandWing Succession was still locked in their minds, and it was rough getting back into the swing of things. Dragonets kept whispering about where Darkstalker had gone, what had happened to him, and who had done it. They wondered if he was gone for good, or if he'd come back once more, and wondered if they'd have to tell their children to tell their children to tell their children about the tale of Darkstalker. Of course, it was awfully more difficult for the IceWings and NightWings. They'd relived their nightmares in real life, and now they saw all of the other tribes worrying how they had for centuries. Qibli could tell it made them upset in a way he couldn't quite describe, an upsetness that was mostly centered around, _SEE, we were right to worry! We were afraid before you! This is our fear! OURS!_ He got a lot of it from Winter, who would always hiss upon hearing those whispers and worries about how finally the other tribes would understand, though that seemed to be a bad thing in his mind. Or maybe he just thought the other tribes had been ignorant and ignored all of their worries instead of just not knowing at all. Qibli would have to talk about it with him.

In fact, there was a lot to talk about with Winter. Now that they'd gotten close, that Qibli could read Winter better, he saw all of the metaphorical scars across Winter's metaphorical heart. It made Qibli sort of sad. He had sorted out his life but Winter was kind of a hot (cold?) mess. Qibli wanted to help, but Winter was so snappy and really believed that he was fine the way he was, all aggressive and self centered and with a very poor view of himself on the inside. So Qibli would wait until Winter had opened up enough for that.

And...

Qibli thought about the talk they had with Moon. It was short and awkward and Qibli honestly still didn't know what had happened in the conversation or what was going to happen after. It was just sort of them sitting together and trying to talk about their feelings but no one there knew or really wanted to talk about it. In short, it was an, "I love you both," from Moon, an "I love you both, too," from Qibli, and a loud snort and "Okay!" from Winter before he gracefully left the room. Which seemed like a good answer.

And now, almost every night, Winter slept with Qibli. He grumbled something about it being too cold in the cave at first, but Qibli could tell it was a lie from the way he tossed and turned against Qibli because his warmth was making it too hot. And yet he didn't move away or move to his own bed- he stayed pressed up against Qibli's warm golden scales, not saying anything more to explain himself. In the mornings, Winter made sure to wake up before Qibli and run off before Qibli could question him any more. Sometimes, he slept in, and Qibli could watch the prince sleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like all of the worry about being good enough and all the worry about Moon and Darkstalker and his family drifted away, and Qibli liked him like that. Not that he didn't like Winter when he was awake- he just thought this was what Winter should be, what he should help try to help him be. He shouldn't have to worry, Qibli thought, setting his wing across Winter's cold, cold scales (he didn't mind the cold, his scales counteracting it and making the contact feel simply lukewarm, but he could tell anything less than cold was too hot for Winter). 

In Qibli's mind, Qibli would be Winter's oasis. He would let Winter come to him, and he would do his best to help the dragon, to cool him down.


End file.
